inazumaelevenstarlight_engfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayden Lee
Jayden Lee (李陳龍 Lee Chan Long) is one of the main characters of the Inazuma Eleven Starlight fan manga. He is a defender for the Japanese national team Sun Emperors. Appearance Jayden has short black hair with a slight fringe on the sides, orange eyes and freckles. If he doesn't wear the uniform team, he always has his unique Chinese uniform passed down by his family, which is composed of a red sleeveless shirt with a high collar, a particular black belt combined with cuffs and Kung Fu shoes of the same color and wide blue pants but tight at the ankles. Personality Jayden has a sunny and optimistic personality and has a sense of responsibility that is almost scary. He is very selfless and sincere, with a pure and gentle soul, and easily knows how to put others at ease, even the surrounding fauna, and flora. He likes to make people laugh, especially children, but sometimes he also prefers to stay in solitude to rebalance himself. Story/Plot Jayden was born of a poor family in China, of which he is also the only male son in the family, and together with his father he worked hard to feed his family. As soon as he began his studies in elementary school, he was often humiliated both by students and teachers, until he became a victim of bullying and got his family blackmailed, but in order not to see his family members having a hard time, he did his best to give them a smile as long as he could. At the age of 10, having collected enough money, he manages to transfer his family to Japan to heal his father and some of his little sisters, while working and studying ardently to be able to give his family a better life, as long as he is given the opportunity to be able to train properly to play soccer, the sport he loves most in the world. Hissatsu Shoot * Shiva's Attack * Ray of light Offensive/Dribbling * Prayer of the Wayfarer * Warrior's Gaze * Gaze of the Dragon of Light (only with his Kenshin) Defensive * Wall of Light * Sign of the Zodiac * Astral Shield * Defense of Buddha Kenshin * Winged Dragon of Light, Dranzer Trivia * The name of his Kenshin is a reference to the name of a Bit Power present in the first series of Beyblade, Dranzer, Kei Hiwatari's beyblade. * Has extraordinary physical resistance; * He has the tattoo of a dragon imprinted on his back, but he doesn't like to discuss about it, just as he prefers to not use his Kenshin; * He's a great actor; * He knows how to play very well in all positions but prefers defense; * He likes to make others laugh and practice different martial arts styles, including the one passed down by his family of which he is almost a master, ready to teach it; * He loves people's smiles, nature, rainy days, photography, animals, orange and lemon sorbet; * Hates stress, losing concentration, too much order, negative feelings, avocado. Characters Category:Sun Emperors Category:Male Category:Players Category:Defender Category:Earth